Milo
Milos is a male Speed Stinger that belongs to Velius Flynn. He is his secondary dragon, acting more like a pet as opposed to a riding dragon like Shimmer. Physical description As a Speed Stinger, Milo is characterized by his velociraptor-like body and green skin and red stripes. He has bright red eyes and a long tail with a large red stinger on the end. His legs are thick, giving him impressive running power but his arms are short and little. He also has red fins down his head, back and on his legs. Milo appears much smaller than the average sized Speed Stinger, making him a runt. Personality Milo is energetic and slightly aggressive. He is very sensitive to things that happen in the environment around him and as such, expresses a rather paranoid personality. Despite his aggression, he cares about Flynn and his friends and has a strong friendship with Smog. Abilities Milo has many powers and skills available to him because of his dragon physiology. Classified as a Sharp class dragon, he has sharp claws and a stinger of paralyzing fluids. However, he is flightless and cannot breath fire. Powers *'Paralyzing sting:' Milo's sting can immediately paralyze anyone he strikes. It wears off after a few hours. *'Danger intuition:' Milo can sense nearby danger, becoming alert immediately in response, whether it be a hostile Viking or wild dragon. *'Above average intelligence:' Milo is relatively intelligent for a young dragon. *'Enhanced speed:' Milo's running power is intense, allowing him to run at blindingly fast speeds. *'Enhanced senses' Skills *'Maneuverability:' Milo is very capable at maneuvering on the ground and through dense forests. *'Stealth and elusiveness:' Milo is very elusive and secretive, able to elude pursuers easily with his blinding speed. *'Combat instincts:' Milo knows how to utilize his abilities and stinger, claws and teeth in combat to drive away threats. Equipment *'Stinger:' Milo can use the stinger on his tail to sting and paralyze his enemies. Weaknesses *'Dragon nip:' Milo is able to be subdued with dragon nip, causing him to become docile and even pass out for a short period of time. *'Dragon root:' When exposed to Dragon root, Milo becomes highly aggressive and hostile to the point where he attacks everything around him and becomes difficult for Flynn to control. *'Eels:' Like most dragons, Milo greatly dislikes eels and is frightened by them. *'Screaming Death roar:' Milo can be disoriented by the shrieking roar of a Screaming Death. *'Flightless:' Milo is the only dragon in the group who cannot fly, which leaves him at a disadvantage during sky battles or when facing a flying opponent. *'No fire breath:' Milo does not posses a fire breath and therefore cannot project any sort of attack to defend himself, forcing him to rely on speed and elusiveness. *'Leadership:' Milo's weakness and his reason for being deposed as his pack's alpha was his inability to effectively lead them. Trivia *The name Milo means "soldier". *Like Shimmer, Flynn's primary dragon, Milo is green and red and cannot breath fire. Category:Dragons Category:Male Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:How To Train Your Dragon Characters